


Hold My Firewhiskey

by tudorwench



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol made them do it, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Fluff, It was a valid question, Narcissa is unimpressed, Potions, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudorwench/pseuds/tudorwench
Summary: Age and wealth do not necessarily bestow wisdom. Looking into his wife’s hard stare, Lucius licked his lips nervously. “My darling Flower, I can explain.”





	Hold My Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliceKumori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceKumori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When The Pawn is Unchained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670023) by [AliceKumori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceKumori/pseuds/AliceKumori). 

> Re-reading “When the Pawn Is Unchained,” I was struck by Draco’s curiously specific comment and trying to picture what on earth would possess SEVERUS SNAPE to even try. I was consumed by giggles and hope you are amused as well.
> 
> “An anti-aging potion.” The twins pondered and Draco rolled his eyes.
> 
> “Don’t be daft. It’s only one extra day, besides those things are more volatile than a bludger soaked in an explosion solution.” He said.
> 
> “And how would you know that?” Violet asked him curiously, causing the boy to wince.
> 
> “My godfather tries various potion experiments, and not all of them turn out the way he wishes for them too.”

The fireplace embers glowed as the candle flames cheerfully danced late into the night. Lounging in the Malfoy library, Firewhiskey, memories, and laughter flowed as it only could between two friends bound by so many years of shared joys and pains.

The rest of the family had long since gone to bed, leaving Severus and Lucius on their own. Really, Narcissa should have known better, so are they truly to be blamed for what followed? 

‘Look, I neither know nor CARE why or what you’d use it for. I’m just curious. What would happen if you soaked the bludger in explosion solution?’ Lucius’ prissy tones were only slightly slurred by the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed.

Severus contemplated the shadows on the ceiling. Taking a long sip from his glass, he looked over to his friend.

‘While I am uncertain as to the exact effects, it would depend...’ His voice trailed off in thought. ‘You know, I earlier finished bottling those vials requested by Our Lord. I have several left over.’

Knocking back the rest of his drink, Lucius stumbled to his feet. ‘Lead the way, little brother!’

What happened next would remain a blur, but the following morning, the memory of a livid Narcissa staring down at her husband and best friend laying in the ruins of the Manor’s potions lab stayed with them forever. She guaranteed it.


End file.
